


A Matter of Trust

by GalaxyWanderer



Series: through the kaleidoscope [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alya should check her sources, Confused Alya Césaire, Gen, Mentioned Lila Rossi, POV Alya Césaire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyWanderer/pseuds/GalaxyWanderer
Summary: More than trusting people, It's important to know who you trust.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: through the kaleidoscope [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767340
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Matter of Trust

****‘Ladybug!’

Alya called out, feeling slightly out of breath and knowing that they’d have little time to talk before the superheroine needed to go. It was imperative that they had that conversation now. It was the perfect moment. Especially when there was no one else around them.

The last few Akuma attacks were taking their toll on Paris’s super-duo – some of the hardest fights they’ve ever had, really, barring Heroes Day – and Alya kept expecting to be called to arms so that she could help but it didn’t happen. She had actually been surprised when King Monkey had been summoned to help when it looked like they were being overwhelmed. ‘Ladybug, wait!’

‘Another time, Miss Césaire,’ Ladybug said, turning around and preparing to leave.

That was another thing. Ladybug usually was very attentive to her, often favouring her over other press members. And yet right now, Alya couldn’t help but feel the glacier from the heroine’s cold shoulder. It was not that Ladybug was outwardly rude or anything – she was just a little shorter with her lately.

‘Wait, Ladybug! Why haven’t you been asking for my help during the last fights? I know you’ve seen me around the attack sites...’ Alya pressed, talking to the red and black spotted back of her hero.

Ladybug’s shoulders seemed to slouch just a bit before she took a deep breath and turned to face Alya, a serious look on her face and narrowed eyes. ‘I haven’t been calling upon you, Miss Césaire, because I don’t know if I can trust you anymore.’

Alya’s eyes widened comically as she heard the blunt answer. ‘W-what do you mean by…’

‘The Fox holder is _supposed_ to be able to see through lies and illusions as well as cast them,’ Ladybug said, her tone non-nonsense as she stared Alya straight in the eyes. ‘You have fallen short on that lately. When I chose you to become Rena Rouge, I thought you were committed to the truth. Even if you always had many _theories_ on your blog, you’ve always made a point of tagging them accordingly – except, I’ve been very unhappy with some articles on the Ladyblog as of late. Articles that spout lies as if they were the most absolute truth. It turned your blog into a gossip platform and made me question the veracity of everything you’ve ever written. I started wondering if you ever bothered to check your sources before publishing anything because you sure as hell haven’t bothered to check with me before making a series of articles on my so-called _best friend_. Someone I haven’t interacted with out of her many akumatizations…’ Ladybug’s voice had become harsher and she had a frown on her face as she talked but she took a deep breath and relaxed her stance and expression. ‘So... that’s why I haven’t been calling you to help. Now if that was all, I need to bug out!’

As the Bug left, yo-yo-ing away, Alya felt a deep cold take over her body as dread the likes she never experienced before settled in her mind. She had a lot to think about and at the top of her mind was the question of _“Just what had she done?’"._


End file.
